PennyXGumball Family
by LianneRetro
Summary: Yay! They already had a family, but what would happen through family lives?
1. Pin's Angryness

**A/N: **This is all about Gumball and Penny having a family, well, they have about..hmm..4 kids?

Anyway, Gumball and Penny and the TAWOG characters were belong to Ben Bocquelet.

The kids were belong to me.

Review Rules: NO FLAMES PLS.

* * *

Its evening, Penny was preparing for dinner. While Gumball and the kids were playing dodge or dare.

"Kids! Gumball! Its dinner time!" Penny callled, and of course, Gumball and the kids followed their mother.

"Aww...cesar salad!" Pin said, (If you want information about Pin, please visit Penny's fanpage.) was disgusted because she never like salads.

"Accept it Pin, don't be picky." Penny said.

"Ok, lets eat." Gumball said, and reached the chair to Penny (What a gentleman.)

"Thank you Gummy." Penny said, and started to eat.

"Your welcome, Penny." Gumball responsed, eating.

The family started eating, but Pin just stared at them.

Penny sighed, "Pin, please." Penny said. "Would you like me to morsel you?"

"Ughh, alright i eat." Pin said, Pin just ate a little salad.

The family is done, except for Pin.

"Im now alone, eating." Pin said, giving a sigh.

Penny grabbed the spoon and scooped the salad and she putted the spoon on Pin's mouth, repeating.

"MOTHER! I SAID DON'T MORSEL ME!" Pin shouted, this made Gumball go to the kitchen.

"Pin! Don't you dare to say your mother like that! You have no manners and respect!" Gumball said, heating up.

"Its okay Gumball." Penny said.

"But dad! I don't wanna mother to meddle me!" Pin said.

Gumball gave a flashback.

"Helping, by meddling!"

The flashback is over, he remember saying that when his a child, to her mother.

Gumball sighed, "Go to your room, Pin." Gumball said, pointing to the stairs.

Pin gone upstairs..

_To be continued :) .._

* * *

Information about Pin can be found on Penny Fitzgerald's fanpage! That i created :))


	2. Breakfast Time

**A/N: **This is all about Pin's grounded..

TAWOG Canon Characters belong to Ben Bocquelet

I own the kids in this story.

* * *

Gumball putted a hand on his forehead, his sweating.

"Dear, is something wrong?" Penny said, putting a hand on his shoulder.

Gumball sigh, "Im just having a headache." Gumball gone back to his position, then he slept.

Pin is having hard time to sleep, she can't sleep because she's thinking that her dad may not love her.

"I wish i can't be born." Pin said, saying it to herself. "I never made daddy impress.."

Pin sleep on 2:00am, this made Pin to be lousy and be clumsy.

**It was morning...**

"Goodmorning kids." Penny said, preparing for breakfast.

"Goodmorning mom." All the kids said, except for Pin.

"Goo morning mo-" Pin said, fell onto the ground, she slept.

"Oh dear, Pin, she must be slept late." Penny said, was worried.

"What happened to her?" Gumball asked, Penny stared at him madly.

Penny sighed, "Gumball, carry Pin on the sofa." Penny said, going back to work.

Gumball carried Pin to the sofa, then he kissed her on the forehead, so it would remind her that Gumball loves her..

Penny smiled, then she cooked eggs and prepared the cereal and the milk on the table, Penny called, "Breakfast is ready!".

"Wakey wakey Pin." Penny said, pinching Pin's arm.

"What was that for?" Pin said, in surprise.

"Breakfast is ready." Penny said, then goes back in the kitchen.

"Breakfast is ready?! YAY!" Pin said, craving into excitement, she hurried into the kitchen and sat.

Gumball and Penny eat fried eggs, while the kids are eating cereal with milk.

Later, they finished.

"What a breakfast." Pin said, wiping the milk off her face with her paw.

Pin go outside, while Gumball stopped her.

"Pin, we need to talk." Gumball said, and Pin followed him.

They are in Gumball and Penny's room..

_To be continued.._

* * *

**A/N: **Just review please, NO FLAMES, or i'll report D; ... cuz' im new..

:))

Have a great and fun day !


	3. Father-daughter Moment

**A/N: **Ello its me again making another fanfiction story..

TAWOG Canon Characters belong to Ben Bocquelet :)

The kids belong to me.

* * *

Gumball locked the doorknob.

Gumball sighed, "Look, Pin, sorry for last night." Gumball said, scratching is head.

"I-its okay daddy, i can forgive you!" Pin said, giving Gumball a bear hug.

"I wuv you daddy." Pin said, he squeezed Gumball.

_Ouch! "_Ehehe, i love you too my Pin." Gumball said, giving her also a squeeze hug.

"So daddy, can you tell me how you and mother met?" Pin asked.

"Its a long story, what would you like me to tell, when we're kids or teenagers or your mother is about to give birth to you?" Gumball asked.

"How about when you're kids?" Pin asked, Gumball began.

"Well, when we were kids, i serenaded her." Gumball said, explaining everything.

The explanation was reached in 3 hours. Suddenly, a door creaked open.

"Gumball, Pin time to take a lunch." Penny said, and then she closed the door.

"We shall continue tommorow." Gumball said, getting off on the bed.

"Okay." Pin said, doing as also her dad does.

* * *

**A/N: **Sorry for short story, this was a father-daughter moment, :)) Anyway, appreciate it! ^.^


	4. Having a dinner

**A/N: **Family dinner time talk, here only feautures Pin, the kids are only minor characters.

TAWOG canon character (c.) Ben Bocquelet

Pin and the kids (c.) Me

* * *

Penny prepared the dinner, she called everyone and they eat.

"So kids, whats your great news?" Penny said, while eating.

"Well..umm..i broke someones car." Pin said, without any sweat.

"What?" Penny said, extremely worried.

_"Maybe this is Gumball's trait, being a cute idiot sometimes." _Penny said, wondering to her mind.

Gumball sigh, "Pin? Why you broke someones car?" Gumball said, was really disappointed.

Pin sigh, "Its my rival's car, sh-she cheated on me!" Pin said, with an angry expression.

"Why, is there any competition?" Gumball asked, being prepared.

"Yeah, a singing competition." Pin said, ashamed to herself.

Gumball sigh, "A singing competition?" Gumball said.

"Yeah, but i was going to be a winner, but she ruined the microphone and turned off the lights when its my turn." Pin said, explaining everything.

Gumball sigh, "Well, you don't need to break someones car." Gumball said, giving a disappointment face.

Pin also sighed, "Okay." Pin said.

Someone knocked, 10x. No one answered it.

_TO BE CONTINUED.._

* * *

**A/N: **Maybe its hers rival, :)) Anyway, have a fun dayy


	5. Pin's Rival

**A/N: Sorry if i didn't finish this last time... o_o Any way, review! **

* * *

Pin noticed that someone's knocking, she decided to open the door, Pin gets down of her chair, and opens the door.

"Hello again, Pin." Its her rival, Gem. With the two bodyguards, Pin gasped. "Thank you for destroying my precious car, here's your present." Gem gives her the bill.

Pin was surprised of the bill, it was, one million dollars. "Enjoy getting money, Pin." Gem leaves the conversation, and she walks to her bicycle.

Pin laughed at Gem's vehicle, but her laughter stopped; she can't say this bill to his dad, he could get angry, and he could again ground her in playing video games, going outside, watching tv and more!

Pin quickly tearing the bill, and threw it away. Gem spies on her, and planning to do something. Pin closes the door and goes back to their table, "Who was it, dear?" Penny asked, while eating the pancake, "Umm... i-it's my friend." Pin said, faking it so she wouldn't get caught.

"What did she/he say to you?" Gumball asked, eating. "Umm.. s-she said that I need to study hard" Pin responsed, she fake smiles after she say to her dad. "She only visit here to say to you that you need to study hard?" Penny asked, raising her eyebrow.

"Yes..." Pin said, "Okay. We're going to a family bonding." Gumball said, eating a pancake, "Really dad?! I'm so excited!" Pin said, she smiles widely, "So, were going to a beach?". "Yes, we will." Gumball said, standing.

After few hours...

"Let's go now, daddy! I'm so excited!" Pin said, grabbing her float, "Calm down, Pin. You sounded like you never had a beach before." Gumball said, going in the car. Gem still spies on them, and whispering her self, "Enjoy your time, Pin..". Pin go in to the car, Gumball drives and Penny is in the front seat. They are heading to the beach.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for a super short story, tomorrow is my school day! Sorry if i didn't post more stories x3 I have many things to do..**


End file.
